


ESENCIAS

by CherikMcbender (SlashShips), literature_and_ocean_waves



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/CherikMcbender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/literature_and_ocean_waves/pseuds/literature_and_ocean_waves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik siempre, tanto como puede decirlo, siempre ha tenido un fuerte sentido del olfato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ESENCIAS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scents (repost)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335649) by [literature_and_ocean_waves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literature_and_ocean_waves/pseuds/literature_and_ocean_waves). 



> Gracias a la autora por permitirnos traducir este hermoso Fic .  
> Traducción : Lucy / Edición : Hana.  
> nos puedes encontrar en : https://www.facebook.com/cherikmcbender

 

Erik siempre, tanto como se puede decir, ha tenido siempre un fuerte sentido del olfato.

No como Wolverine.

O Dientes de Sable.

Nada que le permita olfatear a un enemigo como un sabueso o descubrir un aroma a millas de distancia. No. No estaba tan dotado.

Pero su sentido del olfato era, sin lugar a dudas, más fuerte que el de cualquier persona. Mutante o no.

 

Hank tenía una teoría.

—Es tú control sobre el metal —le dijo—. Tú cuerpo está conectado para buscar metal en todos lados, usando todos tus sentidos. Incluso si no eres consciente de ello. Así que tu nariz está abierta a más receptores que bla bla bla bla. Bla bla bla, huele a bla bla bla bla bla…

Erik perdió la concentración después de eso.

Pero entendió el gesto de lo que Hank estaba explicando.

Mutación que incluya doblar metales es igual a sentidos más fuertes, incluyendo el olfato.

 

Erik paseaba por la mansión. No es como si quisiera ir a algún lado, pero tampoco estaba  apático. Sólo caminaba, sintiéndose contento en esa cálida noche de martes.

Los aromas de la casa danzan dentro de su nariz.

La deliciosa cena caribeña de Jano que disfrutaron.

El olor a papel de cientos de libros en la biblioteca.

Las flores del jardín de Moira, que ahora decoran jarrones en cada mesa…

Aromas tan confortantes que huelen como… el Hogar.

 

Pero el aroma más fuerte, sobre todos, es algo más totalmente.

El don de Erik con los aromas, si se puede llamar así, tiene un truco especial.

Puede separar un sólo aroma del resto. Tal vez la esencia más fuerte. O con el que Erik se conecta más inconscientemente.

A pesar de todo, su mente y sus sentidos lo sostienes. Comprometido con la memoria. Toda una vida que arropa todo lo que Erik siente sobre algo en particular, un lugar, una persona,  todo envuelto en una sola esencia.

 

La mansión, es vieja madera barnizada.

Está en cada cuarto, en cada mueble.

Un cosquilleante, casi imperceptible aroma a limón que trae a su mente la tranquila felicidad de la vida doméstica, en un hogar, seguro y limpio.

Erik lo ama.

 

Sin embargo las cosas no siempre fueron así.

Cuando Erik llegó a ésta casa, hace más de una década, otro aroma había envuelto el ambiente de la mansión.

Polvo.

Todo sofocante, empalagoso, miserable, muerto.

—¡Éste lugar probablemente tenga fantasmas! — dijo Sean . Y él no estaba equivocado.

Había ciertos fantasmas en la casa. Fantasmas de dolor y negligencia que habitaban los corazones de las personas del pasado. Un residuo emocional que absorbía el aire dentro de la mansión como frágil moho.

Con razón Charles había querido abandonar ese lugar y huyó a Oxford  por tantos años.

 

La expresión de Erik se volvió más pensativa mientras caminaba.

El polvo se había ido. Derretido.

Se limpió la madera con cera dejando la casa completamente rejuvenecida.

Había tomado algo de tiempo. Años de amor y paciencia y la vieja mansión había renacido para convertirse en una escuela para niños únicos y especiales.

Donde habían habitado costosas y frágiles pinturas que datan de siglos atrás, ahora había adorables dibujos hechos con crayones, sobre días soleados en el zoológico.

Donde antes había muebles tan caros e incómodos que nadie podía sentarse en ellos, ahora había cómodos sofás de peluche que eran frecuentemente derribados por sobre entusiastas jovenzuelos.

Y sobre todo, donde antes había un silencio tan pesado que aplastará a cualquiera que encontrara, ahora había gritos y risas, y sonidos de tontas de caricaturas.

Hablando de las cuales…

 

Erik siguió el sonido hacía uno de los salones. El único atestado por niños -y Sean -. La sala de TV. Y montados sobre el sofá, con los ojos absortos en la pantalla, sus hijos.

—Hola niños —dijo Erik.

—Hola, papá —Todos respondieron.

Erik permaneció al lado del sofá, recargándose casualmente en su brazo—. ¿Qué estamos viendo? —Preguntó.

—Los 101 dálmatas —Lorna respondió. Tenía los pies doblados  bajo sí misma, como siempre cuando se acomodaba al sentarse.

—Ah—dijo Erik—. ¿Estoy adivinando que es sobre cachorros? —Una familia de perros parece querer discretamente subirse a un camión. Aunque por alguna razón todos están cubiertos en hollín.

—¡Sí! —gritó Pietro, exuberante como siempre—. La mala mujer, a quien le gustan mucho las pieles, Cruella De vil, ¡quiere atrapar a los perritos para poderse hacerse un abrigo con sus pieles!

Erik arruga la nariz con asco. Le gustan mucho los perros -excepto el pastor alemán-,  y la idea de que alguien quiera usar sus pelajes es más que repulsiva.

—¡Qué asco! —Dice mientras se sienta en el sofá. Pietro está sentado a su lado, arrodillado, y el espacio es muy angosto para los cuatro. Lorna observa a su hermano.

—Muévete, Pietro —Dice ella mientras lo empuja hacia el suelo con un golpe.

—¡Ouch! —Gruñó Pietro, desorientado pero no herido—. ¡Oye!

Lorna le saca la lengua. Erik resopla de buen humor.

Hay una regla que no se menciona pero, que dice que cuando Erik esté en un cuarto con sus hijos, Lorna tiene derecho a obtener primero su atención. Usualmente con sólo remover a sus hermanos de su camino.

Es la niñita de papi. Bueno, la niñita de papá.

Charles es papi. Erik es papá.

Lorna se sube al regazo de Erik y revolotea su brillante cabello verde mientras ve la película.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy , pequeño imán? —Él pregunta.

—Practique con Angel y Ororo para poder volar y luego jugué escondidillas con Kurt —respondió ella.

—¿En serio? —Pregunta, sorprendido—. ¿Quién ganó?

—Kurt —dice ella haciendo un puchero—, es un gran tramposo.

Erik se ríe.

—¿Cómo se puede hacer trampa en las escondidillas?

Lorna bufó, luciendo como la clara imagen de una adorablemente niña irritada de siete años.

—¡Cada vez que entraban al cuarto en el que se estaba escondiendo, se teletranportaba lejos, y tenía que ir a buscarlo de nuevo! ¡Y sabía que lo hacía porque podía ver la nube de humo en la que desaparecía!

—¿Y eso es hacer trampa?

Lorna lo observa, muy seria.

—¡Por supuesto que es trampa! ¡No lo podía atrapar!

Erik sonrió, todos dientes afilados de un feliz tiburón.

—A lo mejor. Pero ¿Qué dicen siempre papi y los otros maestros?

Lorna gira los ojos, ojos coloreados de esmeralda, recitando la lección familiar.

—Nuestros poderes son herramientas y debemos usarlos siempre si nos ayudan.

—Buena niña —dice Erik, mientras le da una palmada afectuosa en la espalda.

—Mmmm —Dice ella—. Aún creo que es un tramposo.

—Es justo —concede Erik, todavía sonriendo.

Lorna se acomoda más cerca y esconde su cabeza en su pecho. Él les pone una manta encima y la sostiene más cerca, inhalando su aroma.

Su “Pequeño imán”, realmente le hace honor a su nombre. Y no sólo por sus poderes.

Ella huele a metal.

Afilado, fuerte y atrayente.

Como el hierro que ha sido forjado todo el día bajo el sol de verano.

Es hermosa.

Erik descansa su barbilla en la cima de su cabeza, pensando.

A pesar del hecho de que nunca, nunca ha tenido favoritos con sus hijos -o siquiera sus estudiantes -, no puede negar que comparte con Lorna un lazo particularmente especial.

Después de todo, no siempre puedes pasar un día con alguien que comparte contigo tus mismos poderes.

La mayoría de los mutantes aman sus poderes, aun cuando no les gusten los prejuicios que vienen acompañados. Son algo vital, una pieza de ellos mismos como un talento, habilidad  o cualquier cosa críticamente esencial a la personalidad de una persona.

Pero, ¿Y Lorna? Ella lo entendía todo.

Ellos a veces se sentaban juntos, padre e hija, solos y en silencio, sólo percibiendo el metal en el mundo a su alrededor.

Como les cantaba.

Los llamaba.

Los hacía sentir tan seguros y cálidos, y realmente maravillados, completamente a gusto con ellos mismos.

Nada se podía comparar con eso.

Y por eso era que su hija más pequeña se pegaba a él tan a menudo, incluso cuando sólo quisiera pretender ser posesiva.

Tenían mucho en común, esta pequeña, delicada criatura y él. Eran tan orgullosos y valientes, a veces hasta el punto  de la imprudencia.

Y con el metal cantando para ellos, en lo más profundo de su sangre, hasta olían similar.

La película parecía llegar a su clímax. La mujer loca, con extraño cabello trataba de sacar del camino al camión lleno de perros. Erik piensa que es un plan muy estúpido. Porque si los perros murieran de esa manera tan trágica, la mujer ya no podría nunca hacerse su abrigo de piel. Pero como sea, era la lógica de Disney.

Vigila de reojo a Pietro, quien ha encontrado un cómodo lugar en el suelo,más que emocionado tejiendo. Parece que ya casi acababa, sus dedos cruzando las agujas a altas velocidades mientras continúa viendo la película.

—¿Para quién es la nueva bufanda, Pietro? —Erik le pregunta por conversar. Pietro empezó a tejer hace un tiempo para hacer algo con su energía en exceso. Mantenía sus manos ocupadas, así el resto de él podía enfocarse. Hacía bufandas, suéteres y gorros para todos en la casa, e incluso donaba a la caridad.

—Kitty —respondió Pietro—. A ella le gusta el rosa y pidió que usara una lana con extra esponjosidad.

—¿Ya terminaste la plateada para Hank?

—¡Sí! ¡A él realmente le gustó! —Pietro miró a Erik, orgulloso—. ¡Se la di despuésdequefuimosacorrer!

Erik lo palmea en la cabeza.

—Cuida tu manera de hablar, pequeño…

—¡Ups! —Dice  Pietro, sonrojándose un poco—. Lo siento papá…

—Está bien —dijo Erik—, sólo cuida tu monitor.

—Sí señor —respondió Pietro, antes de poner de lado la casi completa bufanda para fijarse en la pequeña banda de cables de colores brillantes en su muñeca.

Erik sonríe suavemente. Como en muchos niños mutantes, los poderes de Pietro a veces tienen consecuencias. Su súper velocidad natural lo hace hacer cosas que no concuerdan con las personas a su alrededor. Por eso la temblorosa y la ocasional imposibilidad de regular su habla.

El monitor le ayuda. Regula su corazón, velocidad, niveles de azúcar, adrenalina, etc. Y muchas veces la escuela se olvida de la condición del chico. Pero cuando Pietro se encuentra sobre estimulado, como ahora, viendo una película, necesita ser más precavido. Erik no tiene dudas de que algún día él podrá regular esas cosas por sí mismo. Pero en el presente, mientras tenga diez años y tontee, necesita extra ayuda.

Erik suspira alegremente. La esencia de Pietro es como una chispa, brisa clara de otoño. Refrescante y fría, se acomoda entre la nariz de Erik cómodamente.

Su hijo es un buen chico, a veces demasiado competitivo, y muy apreciado por otros estudiantes. Atrevido, creativo y divertido, mantiene a la mansión, metafóricamente al filo de la navaja. La innegable imagen de Erik en apariencia, pero el entusiasmo de Charles. La necedad, sin embargo viene de ambos padres.

Pietro bosteza, y Erik gentilmente acaricia su cabello de alabastro, relajado. El no siempre… hace clic con su hijo de en medio. Son muy diferentes, y siempre hay una parte en la que Erik se preocupa y piensa si él está haciendo mal a su único hijo varón con lo poco que se entienden entre ellos. Pero luego recuerda lo diferente que él era de su padre, incluso cuando su tiempo con él haya sido trágicamente tan corto, y se siente menos mal sobre todas las cosas.

La película ya casi acaba. Todos los perros han regresado a su casa con los humanos y cantan una canción graciosa. Algo sobre dálmatas y papas. Erik tiene que admirar la creatividad. Dálmata es una palabra bastante difícil de rimar.

Luego viene el suave golpe de un libro cerrándose. Erik volteó a ver a Wanda.

—¿Terminaste todo princesa? —Le pregunta. Wanda sacude su cabeza, esponjosos mechones castaños rebotan, mientras lo hace.

—Aún no —contestó ella—. Pero necesito descansar mis ojos por un minuto, y encontré un buen momento para detenerme.

—Te tengo.

Wanda suspira, adormilada, y se recarga en su cadera. Erik envuelve los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

La esencia de Wanda es… única. Toda como ella.

Es como especias.

Canela, jengibre y pimienta.

Tan particulares y perfectas como ella.

Erik la abraza aún más cerca y la olfatea.

Wanda es su hija mayor y posiblemente la más poderosa mutante de los estudiantes en la casa.

Sus poderes son raros, algo entre mental y físico. A sus diez años, ya tiene casi dominados los dos, el cuerpo y la mente. Sus compañeros de clase y de la casa la llaman “La bruja” y ella luce el título con orgullo.

Lo que suena un poco terrorífico hasta que uno considera la dulzura de su naturaleza.

Ella es muy callada, amante de los libros, la música y los árboles. Su amabilidad siempre le recuerda a Erik a Charles. Así como su cabello, su cara, sus ojos. Sin duda, es muy bonita.

Erik casualmente recoge el libro de Wanda, leyendo la portada. “Los marginados”, por S. E. Hinton. La publicación coincide casi con el momento en que nacieron los gemelos.

—Es muy bueno —comenta Wanda, viéndolo con sus ojos azules—. Papi dice que está al mismo nivel de lo que los niños grandes están leyendo. Pero todo lo estoy entendiendo muy bien.

—¿En serio? —Dice  Erik—. ¿Cuál es la trama?

Wanda sonríe brevemente, siempre feliz de hablar sobre su lectura.

—Data de los años 50’s, y es acerca de dos pandillas rivales. Unos son los Greasers -pandilla de motociclistas -, y otros son los niños ricos. Están peleando por territorio y sobre cuál grupo es mejor y así.

Erik se ríe.

—Deberías reescribir la historia usando mutantes y humanos —Le dice.

Wanda frunce el ceño.

—Tal vez —Responde—. Pero eso es probablemente ilegal.

—¿Qué es probablemente ilegal?

Erik alza la mirada para encontrar a Charles parado en el marco de la puerta del salón, claramente apenas llegando. Wanda lo saluda alegremente, y luego señala acusadoramente a Erik.

—Papá quiere que reescriba un libro —comenta ella—, pero  estoy segura de que eso viola los derechos de autor.

Charles se ríe con ganas.

—¿Apoco él no lo sabe? —Le dice—. Bueno ve y dile a papá que reescribir libros de hecho es ilegal.

—¡No es ilegal si no se vende! —Dice Erik, adoptando una sobreactuada cara de dolor. Charles gira sus ojos igual de dramático.

—¿Coaccionando a mis hijos hacia el crimen otra vez, verdad Señor Lehnsherr? —Él pregunta, sonriendo juguetón—. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Se sienta con ellos en el sofá y Erik le muestra la misma encantadora sonrisa.

—Nada es criminal a menos que te atrapen, Charles —le dice, atrapando su barbilla entre su dedo gordo y el dedo medio.

Charles está sonriendo hacia él ahora.

—Mmm… —Dice sorprendido—. Si eso es lo que dicen.

Erik se inclina y lo besa previendo cualquier futuro daño al sólido argumento de Erik sobre la delincuencia. Charles, al parecer, está de acuerdo con ello y lo besa de vuelta.

—Ewwwww. ¡No se besen!

Erik se gira lejos de su pareja para mirar a su hijo, quien representa la clásica cara “asqueada”. Completandolo, con la muy necesaria, sacada de lengua. Erik no puede hacer más que reírse de él.

—No juzgues, niño —Le dice—. Que a ti bien podría gustarte besar a alguien algún día.

La única, y no muy elocuente respuesta, es un simple…

—¡Qué asco!

—Como tú digas —respondió Erik, sonriendo.

Charles sonríe afectivamente a los dos antes de enderezarse.

—Está bien niños —les dice—. Hora de ir a dormir.

Wanda y Pietro se levantan con algunas quejas; ha sido un largo día y están cansados. Erik acuna a Lorna, su pequeño cuerpo adormilado, descansando cómodamente en su hombro. El grupo comienza a subir las escaleras hacia el pasillo en el que se encuentra la habitación de los gemelos y la de Lorna. Wanda y Pietro se dirigen al baño a lavarse los dientes y Erik carga a Lorna hasta su propio cuarto. La acomoda en su cama y comienza a rebuscar en su closet.

—¿Quieres tu pijama verde, verdad cielo? —Él le pregunta.

—¡Sipi! —Respondió ella, con sus delgadas piernitas colgando en la orilla de la cama—. ¡Es mi favorita!

—Está bien —Él le dice, mientras la encuentra colgada en el lado derecho del closet. La ayuda a quitarse el vestido rojo y ponerse el pijama, antes de acostarla en su cama. Charles entra y le remueve el flequillo de la cara, antes de darle un beso en la frente. Ella hace una mueca pero Charles la ignora tranquilamente. Después de todo es el comportamiento normal de cada noche para la quisquillosa Lorna Lehnsherr.

—Buenas noches cariño —le dice Charles.

—Buenas noches papi —responde ella, haciéndose bolita bajo las cobijas. Erik le planta su propio beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Gute nacht, Kleiner Magnet —Le dice, el idioma alemán fluyendo por su lengua.

—Gute nacht Papá —dice Lorna, también en fluido alemán, como si fuera su idioma nativo.

Charles apaga las luces, aunque primero se cerciora de que la lámpara de noche funcione, y cierra la puerta detrás de él y Erik. Caminan por el pasillo, agarrados de la mano, para llegar al cuarto de los gemelos. Pietro ya está dormido, sus brazos y piernas asomándose desordenadamente debajo de las mantas, y Wanda de nueva cuenta esconde su nariz leyendo su libro. Erik intenta arreglar el “nido de ratas” creado por las sábanas de Pietro, mientras que Charles va con Wanda, acariciando su cabello.

—Diez minutos más tesoro —Le dice—. Luego se apagan las luces, ¿ok?

Wanda sonríe y asiente.

—Sí papi —Le responde antes de volverse a sumir en las páginas de S.E. Hinton.

Charles besa su mejilla y Erik le apapacha la mano, los dos deseándole buenas noches, y luego cierran la puerta. Caminan hacia su propia recámara, varias puertas más adelante, y comienzan a prepararse para dormir. Charles se pone su pijama de siempre.

—Hablé con Logan hace un rato —dice él haciendo conversación—. Parece que al fin vendrá a algunas sesiones de entrenamiento con Hank.

Erik resopla.

—Esos dos lo que necesitan es coger y terminar con esto —Lo dice, secamente.

—¡Erik! ¡¿Es en serio?! —Charles se carcajea, luciendo escandalizado y más que sorprendido—. Pero tienes razón. Deberían de hacerlo —Sonríe maliciosamente—. Al menos sus sueños más recientes lo han demostrado…

Erik gira los ojos, muy orgulloso.

—¡Ha! Mira quien es ahora un criminal Charles —Le dice.

Charles sonríe, sonando casi como Pietro.

—¿Qué? —Dice—. No puedo evitarlo si sus sueños vienen danzando hacia los míos a las 3 de la mañana, como si fueran dueños del lugar. La telepatía a veces es una maldición muy desafortunada. —Sus ojos iluminados con alegría—. Y créeme, no quieres ver nada de esas cosas que Hank tiene en su mente… Esa atrevida bola de pelos azules…

Erik se carcajea feliz.

—¡Oh eso es fantástico! —Le dice—. Tan buen chico que se ve por fuera, y tan atrevido por dentro.  —Erik le cierra coquetamente un ojo a Charles—. Como tú, Profesor Xavier…

Charles se sonroja fuertemente con el comentario.

—Sí, sí —Dice acalorado—. Gracias Erik. —Se sube a la cama y Erik se le une, todavía riéndose por dentro.

Erik se abraza alrededor de Charles y acaricia la parte de atrás de su cuello con la nariz, inhalando su aroma.

Mientras que Erik ama todos los aromas individuales de su gran y alocada familia. Charles es el mejor.

Tiene muchas características. Rayos de sol, libros, whisky, algodón.

Pero el que predomina más por mucho, es a edredón.

Recién lavado, tibio edredón que ha sido secado bajo el rayo de sol de la tarde, y puesto en una cama agradable, limpia y cómoda.

La casa en sí misma podría oler a vieja madera pulida y encerada, pero la esencia, eran edredones envolviéndose sobre sí mismos, como el presente.

Los ojos de Erik se volvieron suaves.

Charles Xavier es su casa.

Su puerta, su ventana, cada esquina en que la vida había vuelto a respirar. La mansión Xavier siempre ha sido una casa, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había vuelto un hogar.

Y cada perdido y solitario niño mutante que había atravesado la puerta, lo sabía.

Charles, él mismo y su influencia, es un edredón. Amado, seguro y suave.

Algo familiar en lo que los pequeños mutantes podrían llorar por los malos días, pero incluso así sintiendo la alegría de los buenos días.

Charles era lo que el mundo de mutantes siempre había necesitado.

Y Erik Lehnsherr, como un ex niño mutante solitario y perdido, era simplemente feliz de tenerlo. Que es por lo que, al comenzar a quedarse dormido. Erik le susurro gentilmente.

—Te amo. —A las comisuras de su oído. No supo al inicio si Charles lo había escuchado, pero no importaba.

Lo que le gustaba era ser capaz de poder decirlo.

De repente sintió una cálida presión en su mente, como un abrazo cerebral, y la voz de Charles hizo eco a través de su cabeza, claro como una campana, e igual de adorable.

—Yo también te amo, Erik.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Esta historia se está volviendo a postear de una que la autora ya tenía en AO3. Es básicamente la misma, pero no sabe que paso con la anterior. Sólo se desvaneció. Pero aquí está.
> 
> 2.Todo sobre Pietro teniendo un impedimento de habla debido a sus poderes de velocidad, no es algo nuevo en el Universo Marvel, pero la idea de él usando un monitor que lo ayuda a regular todas sus palabras y movimientos no es de la autora. Pertenece a la hermosa creadora de “Marvel Little Heroes AU” de Tumblr; por lo que no se toma el crédito y pide que felizmente se lo den a ellos.


End file.
